The present invention relates to a method of presuming traffic conditions by using floating car data and a system for presuming and presenting traffic conditions by using floating car data, and in particular, to the method of presuming traffic conditions, an on-vehicle terminal and the system for presuming and presenting traffic conditions by using positional information gathered by a movable body.
Moreover, this specification defines as the floating car data two kinds of information, that is, time information and positional information in a passing route gathered by the movable body. In addition, the movable body currently gathering the floating car data is defined as a probe car.
As for a method of gathering traffic jam information of a driving section by using positional information (=floating car data) gathered by a vehicle, the method of acquiring it by receiving at a base speed information and vehicle location information sent from the vehicle and statistically computing it at the base as in JP-A-7-29098 is known.
The method of presuming traffic jam situation by using the floating car data has a problem that, if the traffic jam situation is presumed just by using the current floating car data just as in the conventional technology in a stage where a diffusion rate of floating car data gathering terminals is low, an area capable of presenting traffic jam situation is limited to the area where the movable body gathering the floating car data is currently traveling.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of presuming traffic conditions by which a probe car implements a forecast and a presumption of traffic jam situation in an area where it is not traveling currently.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for presuming and presenting traffic conditions and an on-vehicle terminal for forecasting the traffic jam situation as required by a driver by using the floating car data and surrounding traffic conditions.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system for presuming and presenting traffic conditions by using floating car data allowing a user of the system to determine reliability of the presented traffic conditions by notifying the reliability of the presented traffic jam situation together with the traffic jam situation.
To attain the above objects, the method of presuming traffic conditions of the present invention is characterized by forecasting the traffic jam situation in a forward section of the probe car by using the floating car data and a group of floating car data accumulated from the past to the present.
In addition, the method of presuming traffic conditions of the present invention is characterized by presuming the traffic jam situation in the sections from backward to forward around the probe car by using the floating car data.
Use of the method of presuming traffic conditions of the present invention allows the probe car to implement forecasts and presumptions of traffic jam situation in an area where it is not traveling currently.
Furthermore, the on-vehicle terminal of the present invention has communication means for receiving surrounding traffic conditions from the center facili-ties, and also has traffic conditions presumption means for forecasting the traffic jam situation in the forward section of its vehicle by using the traffic information and the floating car data gathered by its own vehicle.
In addition, a system for presuming and presenting traffic conditions of the present invention is characterized by presuming the traffic jam situation, calculating reliability in the section of which traffic jam situation is presumed and also presenting to the user the presumed traffic jam situation and reliability as traffic conditions.
Use of the system for presuming and presenting traffic conditions and the on-vehicle terminal of the present invention allows the traffic jam situation to be forecasted and presented according to a driver""s individual necessity. Moreover, use of the system for presuming and presenting traffic conditions of the present invention allows the user of the system to determine reliability of the presented traffic conditions by notifying the reliability of the presented traffic jam situation together with the traffic jam situation.
Use of the method of presuming traffic conditions of the present invention allows the probe car to implement forecasts and presumptions of traffic jam situation in an area where it is not traveling currently.
Moreover, use of system for presuming and presenting traffic conditions and the on-vehicle terminal of the present invention allows the traffic jam situation to be forecasted and presented according to the driver""s individual necessity.
Furthermore, use of the system for presuming and presenting traffic conditions of the present invention allows the user of the system to determine reliability of the presented traffic conditions by notifying the reliability of the presented traffic jam situation together with the traffic jam situation.